


Pinky Promise.

by joelhammonds



Category: A.P. Bio (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Drunk Dialing, Drunken Confessions, Fluff and Humor, Jack has a dog, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joelhammonds/pseuds/joelhammonds
Summary: Jack and Miles, college lovers and now 'enemies'. The pair love to pretend they don't feel a thing for one another but deep down they know that that's far from the truth.
Relationships: Jack Griffin (A.P. Bio)/Miles Leonard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Pinky Promise.

It was a Saturday night instead of writing his new novel Jack decided to go out drinking, as usual Jack gets bored, goes out and ends up feeling sorry for himself in the back of a taxi his finger ghosting above the call button on the contact of his ex-college lover Miles. He spoke about Miles to the kids like he was the worst person on earth, they might have been easily convinced but it was harder for Jack not after all the memories and the shit he dealt with back at college. He could never hate Miles; he just doesn’t have it in him to hate the man who once made him the happiest person alive and actually a part of Jack still does feel that way. He still gets an overwhelming feeling of regret and guilt as he hears the kids go on about ideas for another mission to ruin his ex-lovers life and it almost stings for a moment before he’s brought back to the cold reality and he fakes a laugh to hide the pain he’s feeling inside.

It’s that time of night, Jack’s wasted, and he can barely see straight let alone think it. He’s dragging himself into the uber he ordered 10 minutes ago, and he slumps back onto the back seat, running a hand through his messy curls. He finds himself talking his phone out of his pocket and sighing as he scrolls down his list of contacts suddenly landing on the name that springs to mind the most when he’s in this situation, Miles.  
Miles was currently staying in Toledo, some fancy book deal. Jack didn’t really care for it, well he did but he couldn’t deny that he was jealous. At least he was doing something with his life that was exciting instead of teaching teenagers for a living. Of course Jack loved the kids, but he loved that man ever more. Seeing Miles so happy without him was enough to shatter Jack’s heart alone.

He mindlessly presses the call button and brings the phone up to his ear, the sound of ringing makes his heart beat out of his chest before they stop, and the line goes silent. The only sound that can be heard is the sound of Miles’ heavy breathing on the other line. 

“Jack…?” He says sleepily, its 2am and he’s probably wondering why his old roommate is phoning him at this hour. “It’s 2 in the bloody morning, what’s wrong mate?” His thick british accent says through the phone and Jack sighs and rests his head on the window. 

“Miles…” He says slowly, “I r-really miss you” Jack says ever so quietly, his head spinning in circles it’s like he’s on a ride and he can’t get off no matter how hard he tries. He can hear the other man sigh loudly and he can almost picture what his expression looks like right now. 

“Oh Jack… we talked about this, you didn’t want me” He says and there was that guilty feeling in his stomach again. He shook his head before realising he can’t see him, he was so fucking drunk right now.

“I didn’t mean it, im sorry. I’m so fucking sorry” His voice cracking when he got to the last word.

“Love, where are you?” Miles asks, he’s sitting up now anxiously running his fingers through his hair. “Are you drunk?” He then asks and it sounds like more of a statement rather than a question. Jack laughs quietly to himself, “I’m not” He lies and it's obvious since he’s slurring all his words, “What makes you think that?”

Miles scoffs in response, “Because I know you Jack, we spent 2 years in eachothers lives.” Jack goes silent after that, he hates that he’s right. He fucking hates how this man knows everything about him. “I know when you’re not doing okay”. The last line came out so sad and so empty, he feels completely sober now. 

The line goes silent and Jack stares out the window and watches the world go by, it’s almost like he’s starring in some kind of movie. 

“Do you ever wonder…” He begins and the man on the other end of the line perks his head up in curiosity. Not that they can see one another however. 

“Do you ever wonder what things would’ve been like, y’know if you and I worked out?” He says in a voice thats almost a whisper, he wouldn’t dare to say the words any louder even if he wanted to. It felt like a dirty little secret, like that’s all they ever were. 

“J-jack” Miles begins but he doesn’t even know what to say. Of course he’s fucking thought about it. It's all he thinks about sometimes, he can't lie and say that he doesn’t stare up at the ceiling sometimes and wonder if Jack is lying there doing the exact same. Reminiscing on the old times and wishing that things never ended the way they did. Would they have been happy? Would it have ended in tears?

“Yeah… I can't say that I don't think about you and us and what we had.” Jack feels a lump form in his throat upon hearing the word ‘had’, he felt a pit in his stomach. This was all his fault, every last bit of it.

“Look im sorry for calling you” He says, he sounds so fucking ashamed of himself, he was such a coward. For thinking this would do anything to fix his broken heart and his fucked up head. 

“Jack, don’t put me through this again. Please” the man on the other end of the line says, Jack doesn't blame him for acting this way, he doesn’t blame the man he loves for not wanting to get hurt anymore than he already has been. 

“I just wish things were different, wish we would’ve worked” Jack says, his voice weak once more as tears begin to escape from his tired eyes. He bites his lip so hard he swears he draws blood, this journey feels like it's been hours. “I'm sorry for calling, I gotta go,” He adds, before he says anything else that he might regret in the morning. 

He doesn’t even let the other man get a word in before he’s ended the call and leant his head back against the window of the Taxi. 

The journey home didn't last very long after that, not that he could remember anything. So when they pull up outside of Jack’s house, he pays the driver and stumbles up to his front door. Rummaging around in his pocket for his keys before leaning his back against the door and running his hands through his messy curls. With great struggle he manages to open the door, throwing his keys onto the table as he enters. The sound of his dog Bailey’s paws against the hard floor as she runs up to his owner excitedly.  


Jack smiles and bends down, stroking the dog's fur. “Hey girl! C'mere” he says, “Oh, i missed you”. He sighs, standing up and walking into the kitchen, filling her bowl up with treats before putting the bowl back down again for her. “There you go” He adds, patting her head as she digs in. Before Jack could think of anything else his thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the door bell ringing, he looks down the hall in confusion before slowly making his way to answer it.  
Much to his surprise, this face isn't what he expected to be seeing at 3am but its all real, its so fucking real and Jack feels his body freeze and his heart beat drastically out of his chest. He can’t even bring himself to say his name.

“God thank god you’re okay, I was so worried after that call” He says, you can hear the relief in his voice, Miles absentmindedly wraps his arms around the man and squeezes him tightly. “Jesus fucking christ, you scared the life out of me”  
Jack can feel his body shake in the man's arms, “I’m sorry” he whispers, and he’s not apologising for scaring him, he’s apologising for everything. Every single fucking mistake he made. 

“Hey” He says, pulling out of the hug so he can look Jack into his eyes, he strokes the side of his cheek with the back of his hand and smiles sadly. “You’re fine, i promise” Jack suddenly feels every bad feeling he’s ever felt melt away right in front of his eyes.

“I-i didnt mean to scare you” he whispers, looking down at the floor, he’s afraid of what might happen if he looks anywhere else right now.

“I know you didn't, but you know me. I’m a worrier” Miles says, letting out a small chuckle as he strokes a stray curl away from the man's forehead. Jack laughs at that, god he missed that man. He missed that laugh and that smile, those shitty fucking jokes, all of it,

Jack takes a deep breath, “i shouldn’t ask this but i know i'm gonna regret it when i'm lying in bed tonight all on my own, can you please stay with me?” 

Miles doesn’t even need to think about it, he’s already taking his jacket off. “For you? Anything” he smiles softly.

Jack walks across the room to put on some music, it’s late and the neighbours probably won't appreciate it but at this point in time he doesn't give a shit about anything but this moment. He presses play and the song ‘Cherry Wine’ by Hozier begins to play and Jack smiles, before he joins Miles on the couch, he’s staring at him and there's a shine in his eyes. Jack can’t help but stare into them as he makes his way over.

“I like this one” He says, “It’s pretty but sad, i like songs like that” He whispers. The other man wraps his arm around him and lets him lean his head on his shoulder, his fingers gently playing with his hair. 

“Yeah I know what you mean” Miles says, closing his eyes just enjoying the warmth of the man beside him. For once, Jack felt safe. He missed this so fucking much, he missed Miles so much. 

“You should sleep” He whispers, and Jack scoffs, “Says you asshole” He says in return, the pair giggling softly. Jack felt like he was 16 again. 

“How about we both sleep then?” Miles suggests, “Sounds good to me” Jack smiles, it did sound good. It sounded perfect.

The pair just close their eyes and listen to the soft sound of the music, both almost asleep before Jack whispers, “You’re gonna be here tomorrow right?” He asks, and Miles wraps his pinky fingers around his ex lovers tightly. 

“Pinky promise”


End file.
